New Initiates
by SofieandLeasy
Summary: Two best friends for life under go their life changing decision to choose a faction. Elena and Alexis find new friends, new enemies, and new soul mates. But are they really ready for the challenges to come? P.S. It's after Divergent but Will is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

** THE NEW INITIATES **

**Authors note: Hey Alycia here, this story is going to be written by two different people Sofia my cousin and me I'll do two chapters and she'll do two chapters as you can see I'm starting today.**

**DISCLAIMER: we are not the authors of Divergent or we would not be writing fanfiction now would we :)**

**Chapter one**

**Alexis POV **

I just got off the bus with my best friend Elena, and we are now walking up the stairs to the choosing ceremony with the rest of abnegation. We are dressed in our usual baggy clothing with no accessories, with an exception of my grandpa's watch. He said one thing to me three weeks ago; "one choice can transform you." he is now dead.

** PAGE -BREAK**

We are now at the choosing ceremony and we had to sit in alphabetical order, since my last name is black and Elena's last name is Jackson, we sit far apart. Many people go then it's my turn to pick my faction. As i slowly walk up to the giant bowls, Marcus Eaton hands me a knife with a smug face. As I slowly walk up to my new faction bowl, I glance around the room and look at my parents and my lil brother. My brother looks more like my mom and I look more like my dad. Then I realize how much I am going to betray them and look away with teary eyes. I slice the palm of my hand and drip my blood onto the hot coals.

The rest was a blur.

**PAGE-BREAK**

Now all of dauntless is standing by the train tracks. Then we see a fast approaching train and everyone starts to run. Thank god I found Elena right in front of me; we have been best friends forever and now even longer since we are in the same faction. We start running with them, I mean us, and jump onto the train. My legs hang out of the train and I almost fall. Someone stuck their hand out and said, "Give me your hand!" as I looked into his green eyes he helped me up and introduced himself. "HI my name is Uriah and I am the dauntless-born initiate's trainer or D-BIT for short." He swiftly said that without a short of breath as if I weighed nothing but air. His eyes were so beautiful, green with some blue trying to sneak its way in, and his hair was brown and short like the rest. This last detail got me blushing; he had HUGE muscles, not the kind that are too big but the kind that fit his body. After I realized my stare was awkwardly long I quickly looked away and blushed. Elena took me to the back of the bus and started talking about some party that dauntless is going to have. I just nod my way through the conversation and keep sneaking glances at Uriah and he does the same.

**PAGE-BREAK**

As we start to arrive at the dauntless compound, Uriah tells us to jump onto a 7 story building. I hear some erudite boy yell "ARE YOU KIDDING ME WE WILL DIE!" as soon as he says that everyone turns to Uriah, who says in the lowest voice possible,

"Jump or be factionless." That's when everyone starts jumping; Elena and I jump at the same time. She almost doesn't make it; if she would have been an inch back I would no longer have a best friend.


	2. Just the beginning

Elena POV-

To think I almost died then I hear max, one of the dauntless leaders, say we have to jump off a building! As he said the words "jump" and "building" Alexis started to run. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" I yell not caring about the glances I get from everyone. Just as she was jumping she said, "Jumping!"

Alexis POV-

As I jumped off the building all the wind blew through my hair, that was a dark brown and a little wavy, and my ugly baggy clothes. I felt finally...free. As soon as the darkness in the hole on the floor enclosed me I closed my eyes and felt a pang of reality in the face waking me up. Until I realized that it was just a rope that knocked the wind out of me for a few seconds. After I recovered and I can breathe normally I got up and a hand pulled me in. Her kind eyes welcomed me with warmth and caress. "Hi my name is Six and this is To-Four we will be your trainers through initiation. What's your name-you only get to choose it once." Six says

Elena POV-

Since Alexis just jumped off the building I decide to jump after her. I felt the air whipping through my wavy light brown hair as I fell. As soon as I hit the net I heard Alexis's voice. She turned to me with a wild grin then turned back to six and four as so I heard that was their names.

Alex POV-

"Alex" I say with a little too much excitement.

Then Four turns to the crowd and yells "First jumper, Alex!" and the whole platform erupts in cheers.

Elena POV-

Than after all the cheering Alexis or Alex as she goes by now, pulled me in and held my hand up and said "Second jumper Elena!" after that we start dying of laughter. As we start to calm down we notice everyone is staring at us. "What? Were we not supposed to do that?" I say than we laugh again and everyone slowly joins in.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Hey guys! Like we said we'll both be doing two chapters each, so it's the other half Sofia doing this one.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm in my twenties? Well, you probably can't see through the computer screen. But I can assure you I'm not. All credit goes to Veronica Roth on this one. I mean except for our OC's and the story line. And here's the chapter.

Tris POV-

Well, this is just bizarre, two Abnegation transfers! They seem close and hyper, which again is strange. Since when was there hyper Abnegation? I was staring at them and Tobias seemed to realize, he nudged me while we were walking away from the net. "Do you think they're divergent?" I nodded, "Probably, they fit the description!" I jokingly stated.

We stopped right in front of the doors to the pit, "Alright, everyone listen up!" Uriah yelled from next to me, all conversation stopped and all eyes were on him. "All Dauntless-born come with Will and I since you already know your way around here."

And with that they split leaving 12 transfers.

I scanned the crowd, 2 Abnegation, 2 Amity, 3 Candor and 5 Erudite. Ugh, erudite the smart mouths that remind me of my brother Caleb and my enemy, Peter.

Another strange thing about the abnegation girls, I expected them to be scared but they seemed, excited, even. "So my names Four" Tobias says. Than he points to me "and this is Six for the next couple of weeks-"

"Wait six and four?" Of course it was a candor girl, just like Christina I'll have to tell her about this later. I tried to hide my smile and maintain my scary instructor image. Tobias walked over to the black haired candor girl a looked down at her. "Yes got a problem with that?"

"No it's just four and six pretty creative"

I saw the look on Tobias's face; he had just officially turned into instructor four and was calm bit angry "What your name"

"Emily"

"We'll Emily, if I wanted to hear smart-mouthed Candors I would've joined their faction" that made it harder for me to hide my smile as I remembered that's exactly what Tobias said to Cristina

"We'll anyway" I started "we will be showing you the pit-"

Emily snorted.

This time the abnegation girl Elena, decided to say something "you better shut your big mouth before you become factionless" this shocked me even more.

Everyone stopped and turned to her. Alex patted her chest with both hands "come at us!" She added.

They all looked away and an Erudite boy muttered "Hooligans"

Alex and Elena stood at either side of him "what'd yah say?" Elena asked.

"I called you a hooligan I didn't know you were deaf too"

Alex made the erudite boy turn around. But before she could do anything Elena punched him in the side of the face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author note: another chapter yay!**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I'm in my twenties? Well, you probably can't see through the computer screen. But I can assure you I'm not. All credit goes to Veronica Roth on this one. I mean except for our OC's and the story line. **

Chapter 4

I really don't know what happened. I just remember thinking how angry I was before the choosing ceremony. Than speaking back to some candor girl, since when did I do that?

Anger rushed through my veins no not anger adrenaline, as the erudite boy spoke up. Than my fist connected with his face at least that's all I remember. Alex looked surprised but soon came over and punched him in the face. He fell to the ground with an echoing thud. Alex and I stood over him "that's what you get" I said.

"When you mess with us" Alex finished. We stepped over him and began walking in front of the rest of the group "Well what are you waiting for" Alex asked "Aren't we going?" Six seemed to have gotten over her shock "Right, let's go"

Page break

We heard the roaring of the water violently hitting the rocks. "This here shows us there's a fine line between idiocy and bravery" four said standing in the middle of the bridge

"Every year someone stands over this railing and takes his/her life" six winced at that "by throwing themselves down this bridge into the chasm" we all slowly advanced far away from the railing.

When we saw the tattoo pallor I stopped and nudged Alex in the ribs "that's her" I whispered to her "the one who told us we're divergent"

"Oh yah, what's her name TORI!" we waved and she looked slightly surprised but waved back.

Four and six lead us to the cafeteria. I lost Alex in the crowd and almost had a heart attack when six touched my shoulder "hey it's Elena, right?"

I turned around and nodded

"Abnegation?"

I nodded again I thought that was

.I thought that part was obvious.

"Hey listen want to come sit with four and I?"

"Why not?" I added forgetting about Alex. We sat at a round table next to a dauntless born initiate and four. I sat next to the Dauntless born. I immediately looked away from him and tried to interest myself in something else. He has piecing blue eyes and short hair that seemed to go in every direction. Six smiled at me "Elena, Elijah" she said pointing to the Dauntless born "Elijah, Elena" she said pointing to me. He was leaning back in his chair with his legs spread far from each other; he stuck out his hand "Sup"

I stuck my hand out, scrunched up my eyebrows and shook his hand.

He smiled and laughed "You okay" he asks "Never seen a Dauntless born before. He sits up and looks at me.

"Of course I have" I replied, snapping myself out of my daze.

I look at the strange piece of or should I say pieces of food on the plate in the middle of the table. Two pieces of bread with meat in between, I raise my eyebrow at the strange food.

"Do you not know what a burger is?"

"Stiff's don't eat anything with flavor" Four, who I forgot was sitting there, said.

"Really"

"Yep"

"Here" six said handing me a burger and placing it on my plate "Put this on the meat" She handed me a tube filled with red stuff, ketchup. I did as she said and took a bite of the burger "so what'd you think?" Elijah asked me.

"It's pretty good"

"Hey stiff" A loud voice boomed across the cafeteria making all conversation cease to exist. I turned to the source of the voice to see an Erudite boy with spiky black hair standing over Alex.

Uh-oh I thought

"You know she has a name" The guy who helped her Alex to the train, Uriah I think. It's funny she thought I didn't see her sneaking glances at him on the train. Actually I started saying "Blah blah blah blah" just to see if she'd notice, she didn't.

"Yah and what would that be" the Erudite boy said trying to get in Uriah's face but he couldn't because, Uriah would just tower over him. "Alex" Alex at that point got over her shock and narrowed her eyes at the Erudite boy "What too much of a wuss to come to me instead" she added.

"What makes you think that" the Erudite boy proceeded to Alex.

"Come any closer and I swear I will break every bone in your body" He backed away and sat down. As soon as he did Uriah said something in Alex's ear and they walked over to us.

"Well it's nice to see you again" Alex replied as she said next to me.

"I'm sorry I lost you"

Elijah looked at both of us

"Care to introduce me" Alex replied pointing to Elijah.

"Elijah this is my friend Alex. Alex this is Elijah he's a Dauntless born"

"Naw, really" Her voice laced with sarcasm I smiled and looked at Uriah asking her a mental question. She blushed furiously and looked away. I laughed and the whole table looked at me. We went quiet and looked at each other "What" I asked dumbfounded.

"Do you even know what we were talking about" six asked.

"No" Elijah answered truthfully. Wait if he wasn't listening to the conversation than what was he doing?

"We were talking about my friend Al-" She stopped and looked at me and I realized I was staring at Elijah and he was staring back at me.

I coughed "Right, this Al kid" my heart was pounding and racing as if running a marathon. This time it was Alex's turn to laugh. I felt my face burning as I turned to face six. "Um" she said trying hard not to smile.

(Page break)

I lied down looking at Alex's bunk on top of me. The wood and bolts.

My life truly sucked. I'm glad I got away from my parents. But I left my poor little sister there, I smiled as I remembered what she's said to me "you know I'll always love you no matter what your choice is and I'll make sure I find a way for mom and dad to take me to you on visiting day" I don't know how she'll manage that. I remember seeing then after I'd made my choice. Their faces of pure disgust as I just killed someone dear to their hearts. Only my sister gave me a smile and a thumbs up.

Then I couldn't believe my eyes I saw him, my big brother Drake. I forgot he joined Dauntless. "Hey sis"

(End of chapter)


End file.
